


Straight to Your Door

by lovekernel



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: An attempt at flirting, F/F, Pizza Girl Jules, bisexual Jules Thomas, more like bi mess Jules Thomas, pizza delivery au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovekernel/pseuds/lovekernel
Summary: While delivering pizzas for Darlington Pie, Jules meets someone new





	Straight to Your Door

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is for anyone who’s desperate for a Juphelia fic after all this time! Is this the perfect AU for them or what?! Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

Jules snapped open the clasp on her helmet and tore it off her head, feeling the relief of cool air on her scalp. She put it down on the counter and leaned against it to close her eyes and breathe.

“Once you’ve caught your breath, there’s another delivery,” said a voice. Meredith, owner of Darlington Pie and Jules’s boss.

Jules opened her eyes and straightened up. She smiled and grabbed her helmet. “I’ll go now!”

Meredith waved a hand at her as she turned to get the pizza. “You don’t need your bike, it’s right across the street, above Vinylton.”

Jules took the pizza and read the address on the receipt taped to the box. “Why would anyone waste money on delivery when they live right there?”

“Wonders never cease.”

“Right,” Jules said, turning towards the door. “See you in a few!”

Jules crossed the road and found the stairs up to the apartment above the record store. She knocked on the door and waited.

For a minute there was no response, so Jules knocked again. She heard the distinct sound of bed springs and a voice. “Just a second!”

There was a patter of footsteps towards the door and it opened, revealing a girl with spectacular green hair in an oversized t-shirt.

“Hey!” she said, pulling down the sleeves of her shirt. “Sorry I kept you waiting! Think I dozed off.”

“Oh, you-- you didn’t!” Jules stammered, a little dazzled. She was beautiful. “Keep me waiting, I mean! Um...” The girl watched Jules patiently with warm hazel eyes, “... medium pepperoni?”

The girl tilted her head and nodded. “Yep! That’s me.” She turned around and beckoned to Jules. “Come in a sec’ while I get the money.”

Jules awkwardly stepped through the doorway and looked around the room, a bedroom, a living room and a kitchen all in one. Jules noticed a shape moving on the bed, a guy turned over in his sleep and stretched his arm out to the empty space. Jules quickly looked away to the girl by the couch.

“You can put it down there,” she said, nodding to the kitchen counter as she fished some money out of the pockets of a denim jacket. “Is this a new job? I’m kind of a regular down there, and, you know, I don’t usually get deliveries,” she smirked, “but I haven’t seen you around.”

Jules put down the pizza, grateful for a moment to turn her back on this girl and get herself together. “Yeah, I just started last week actually.”

“I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot of each other,” she said. Jules thought of how she just said that she never gets deliveries. She handed Jules the money. “I’m Ophelia by the way.”

“Oh cool, like Hamlet?” Jules couldn’t help but stare at how the neon lights in Ophelia’s apartment reflected and danced on her hair as she chuckled. 

Jules laughed, hoping that was the right response. “I get it, I’m Juliet. Well. No. Not Juliet. No one calls me that unless they’re holding my birth certificate...” Jules trailed off. Was she rambling? She felt like she might be rambling.

“So what can I call you?”

“Jules! Sorry. I’m Jules.” Jules didn’t know why but she put her hand out to shake.

Ophelia seemed surprised by the action but she obliged with a kind smile. “Jules. Suits you.”

There was silence for a beat and all Jules could focus on was the heat of Ophelia’s hand against hers. Realising that she had held on too long, Jules let go.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you around, Jules,” Ophelia said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah!” Jules said, a little too enthusiastically for her liking. It was time to make her exit. “See you, Ophelia,” she said as she approached the door. “Have a good night.”

“Same to you! Nice braid by the way,” said Ophelia, leaning against the doorframe. 

Jules thought of her helmet hair and cringed internally. “Thanks. I love your hair too, that green is awesome!”

“Thank you!” Ophelia replied, running a hand over the back of her head.

“Goodnight!” Jules did an awkward wave as she backed away.

“Yeah, ‘night!” Ophelia said in return.

She stuck her head out the door to watch Jules walk down her steps. Jules’s head turned around slightly and Ophelia ducked back inside, shutting the door. She stood in front of it and combed her fingers through the back of her hair, cursing the state of her bed head.

Evan lifted his head from the pillow and yawned. “Is that pizza I smell?”

Ophelia focused her attention on him. “Yep!” She grabbed the box from the counter and brought it over to the bed, sitting and settling down against the mattress. She opened the box and tore off a couple of slices.

Evan took the piece offered to him and sat up, grinning. “Best first date ever!”

Ophelia chewed and mulled over the night. “Not a date.”

Evan shrugged but kept smiling. Ophelia kept thinking about Jules.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for a year. It also had two other lost chapters, which is why it’s open-ended. I posted it anyway because I loved the idea. It was meant to be my attempt at slow burn, which to very impatient me means (I think) 5 chapters! I probably won’t ever finish it unfortunately but it sure was a shweet concept!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
